Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 22
* ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** * ** New Midgard Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the distant future, the dying Earth begins to break apart as Galactus consumes it. Hearing thunder, he turns wondering if King Thor has returned for a rematch - boasting that he is invincible now that he has fed. The Goddesses of Thunder - Frigg wielding Stormbreaker, Ellisiv wielding Hridgandr and Fimbuldraugr, and Atli wielding Jarnbjorn - attack him, the latter two riding Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder. As Galactus incredulously stares at them, Ellisiv demands to know what he's done with their grandfather, the three goddesses attacking him. Irritated, Galactus states that if they seek Thor, they can join him in the depths of space. In the present, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rosalind Solomon circles Roxxon's floating industrial complex above the city of Broxton, Oklahoma; lamenting that unless the corrupt mega-corp is stopped he whole world will end up a polluted wasteland. Agent Phil Coulson lectures her not to involve Thor and reminds her to deny culpability in Thor the Avenger's technically-illegal attack on Roxxon's property. Ros grumps that he sucks at pep talks, Coulson remarking that he's even worse at firing people before asking on behalf of Director Hill if she's made any progress. Ros remarks that things have only gotten worse, as massive sinkholes have opened up in the middle of the city, hindering her team's efforts to evacuate. Spotting Thor standing on the roof of a house, she hangs up on Coulson and demands to know what he's doing in Broxton. Thor states that he's deliberating simply blasting Roxxon Island out of the sky. Ros berates Thor for defying a court order, but he sternly retorts that the gods have never been bound by human laws. Ros states that he's playing into Roxxon's hands by violating their injunction, and that's only making things worse for Broxton. Thor refuses to back down when the citizens of Broxton have put their faith in him and Asgard; Ros telling Thor that the time will come when they need him, but asks for the time being to put his faith in her. Thor states that he has from the moment he met her, flying away as she grumbles that he could have kissed her. Descending into Sinkhole Seven, Ros' flying car is crushed by a falling boulder. Climbing out of the wreckage, she gripes that Coulson is going to kill her for totalling another car, a voice answering that that's unlikely unless he beats them to it. Seeing a group of Trolls, Ros declares that she's placing them under arrest. Sneering at this, the leader of the Trolls - Ulik - tells his cohorts to eat her if they want, and save him a thigh. As the Trolls approach, Ros tells her belt to print a cartridge of maximum-caliber bullets, loading them into her pistol and opening fire. In the distant future, the Goddesses of Thunder put up a decent fight against Galactus, wounding his left hand and knocking out several teeth. Angered, he blasts Atli with the Power Cosmic, and in retaliation Frigg throws Stormbreaker into his mouth before recalling it, ripping off his lower jaw. Wounded and enraged, Galactus states that gods more powerful than them have tried to kill him and that their bones litter the stars while he burns like a million suns - activating his planet-eating machinery and unleashing a massive blast of the Power Cosmic. In the depths of space, King Thor regains consciousness - sensing the Earth being consumed by the World Eater. Realizing he is not powerful enough to fight Galactus on his own, King Thor calls Mjolnir to him and flies in the opposite direction of Earth. In the present, Roxxon CEO Dario Agger steps out of a car at Bill's diner as the patrons debate whether to leave. As he's told by the waitress to get out, Agger smugly informs her that the building is slated for demolition - joking that he's building a Roxxie Burger in its place. As he mocks them and their misplaced faith in Thor, thunder rumbles overhead. Exiting the diner, Agger cheerfully greets Thor and asks why he didn't bring Daredevil to serve as his legal counsil. Thor quips that while Agger has his team of overpaid lawyers, he has his hammer - daring Agger to test him if he wants to see which hits harder. Agger remarks that Thor's hubris will only bring more suffering down on Broxton, Thor acquiescing that if begging were to end the peoples' suffering he would gladly do it and asks how much it would take for Aggar to feel like a man. Remarking that he doesn't know since it's been ages since he felt like a mere man, Agger pulls out his smartphone and speaks into it, telling the person on the other end that he's ready. The ground under their feet cracks, Agger telling his frightened lawyers that if they run their entire families will be homeless by the morning. Ulik and his Trolls emerge from the ground and devour the lawyers, Agger sarcastically feigning horror as he transforms into his Minotaur form and tells Thor to start begging. In the distant future, King Thor arrives at the black hole where he disposed of Gorr the God Butcher's dark world, finding it has been consumed by All-Black. Diving into the living abyss, Thor takes hold of the Necrosword's hilt and bonds to the primordial symbiote in order to save the Earth. | Solicit =THE LAST DAYS OF MIDGARD - Part Four • Thor and SHIELD agent Roz Solomon vs. Ulik the troll! ROXXON vs. Broxton, Oklahoma! And in the far future, the Goddesses of Thunder take on Old Galactus! But wait, where’s King Thor...? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}